Claws, Fangs, Tempers and Hearts…
by HazyDaisy
Summary: Her beauty was the most sought out in all the lands, and with each proposal, Sesshoumaru is rivaled with new opponents for his ward's affections .. Until one day… The day when a powerful fox demon aristocrat, from the highest clan, fell from the skies… He rivaled the great dog demon lord in every His magnetism, drawing Rin to him like an unstoppable whirlpool…
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This'll be my first fanfic so, all criticism is freely accepted, on the other hand, please don't go up in flames ok?

Oh…. If you feel like it, please review… let me know if anything is 'wrong' or 'missing' but unlike other fanfic stories, (no offense to you guys out there) I'll try my best to keep the characters' personality traits as closely as I can from the anime; InuYasha….

I highly value any suggestions you guys think on how to make the story better, I just hope that it's not boring….

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, all glory and praise goes to Rumiko Takahashi…..

Chapter 1

She looked up at the magnificent sunny, blue sky, suddenly feeling a strong urge to drop her basket of freshly harvested vegetables and twirl around with her bare feet brushing softly against the luscious carpet of grass…

Soon she found herself really doing what she was thinking a second ago. Abandoning her vegetables on a nearby tree she twirled around herself and spread her arms, letting her long water-straight hair echo her movements as she smiled and laughed for joy…

She really was stunning in demon terms, in human terms, however, she was beauty itself taken to a whole new level. With fair skin, light countenance, a body slowly transforming into a perfection of curves, pink lips that never failed to smile, and thick lashes that batted up and down from time to time revealing wide, smiling dark-brown eyes that were just magical to behold….

More accurately, she was one living piece of art…

A pair of emerald green eyes observed her from a distance…..

It had been almost five years since the great demon; Lord Sesshoumaru, had left her in the village. She had been traveling with him from place to place as a young child until the fall of Naraku. Mainly because Lady Kaede, the aged village priestess, told him that she was still too young to choose between the two opposing worlds- The short-lived, vulnerable world of humans; and the immortality, excessive dangers, and the greed for power of the dark, unforgiving, demon world….

"Rin!" a voice interrupted her daydream, by now, she lay on the grass, spreading her arms like a flower, absorbing the early morning sun's loving warmth.

She looked to the direction of the voice, "didn't I tell ye to take the vegetables into the hut?" Rin quickly stood up and picked the basket in haste, bowing her head in shame.

"leaving them out in the sun like that," the aged priestess continued,

"they'll end up even more shriveled up than I am." Rin had to smile at that comment.

"I very sorry Lady Kaede, I was just about to run the basket off, when I saw how beautiful the light of the sun was on that hill, and the flowers, the birds, the wind-they seemed to call to me!" replied Rin cheerfully.

Kaede smiled, the blooming young child's great appreciation for her simple surroundings never failed to impress her.

"Ah, your urge to wander from one place to another- it's something I'll never fully grasp, but if you promise not to wander anymore for the rest of the day, I'll promise to give ye some time to roam around – guaranteed that you'll stay within Kagome's and the villagers' sight…"

"Really, Lady Kaede? You mean it?" she gasped,

The priestess smiled. "Yes, I mean it"

She ran off to the hut with the basket of vegetables, with her long hair flowing gracefully behind her.

Lady Kaede watched her, yes, she wasn't such a small young child anymore, she was morphing into a beautiful woman, one that couldn't be ignored by any man – or demon….

_She is growing Sesshoumaru,_ she thought quietly to herself.

_What are you going to do when she is grown and wishes to marry?_

_Will you still insist that her wings remain clipped, or will you set her free like you should?..._

(Meanwhile)

"Wind Scar!"

"Sacred Sutras!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both yelled almost simultaneously as the small band of salamander demons scattered to dodge the attacks directed at them.

The leader of the salamander demons hissed at them, he was much larger than the rest; his scaly body glimmered like mucous, his tail lashed about furiously, and his eyes slitted with hostility. Salamander demons aren't exactly known for their beauty.

"We came here to fetch a girl that our great master desires to take in as his mate – and to be his lady." He spat,

"We came all this way here to get'er. An' we ain't leaving without 'er." another interjected.

Inuyasha scoffed at them obviously irritated. He and Miroku had been traveling all week, exorcising and slaying demons that troubled nearby villages, and in return for their services was anything that the villagers had in place of money to support them – choicest vegetables and fruits, fattened animals, little odds and ends were all accepted – especially for Miroku's growing family of four.

"Keh! I'll be damned if I don't behead you pathetic creatures right this minute! You managed to escape my Wind Scar all right, but this time –"

He barred the Tetsusaiga in a battle position "you won't get so lucky."

Suddenly the oversized demon sword was surrounded with spiraling winds.

He was about to unleash the Backlash Wave – an attack in which dozens of his most challenging opponents fell under. Never to rise again.

Miroku stood there almost stunned, it was true that, he too, was irritated, after the long hot journeys on the dusty roads, he hoped to get a relaxing bath and – if he was good enough – a massage from his wife, Sango.

But the Backlash Wave? On some weaklings that he himself could even slay without so much as a sweat?

Inuyasha was disgruntled. He had to agree.

The salamander demons just stood there, staring – more entertained than afraid of the oncoming attack about to be bestowed upon them.

Miroku quickly stopped Inuyasha.

"I think it would be wise if we asses the situation first before we make some hasty conclusions…"

"Hasty conclusions? Keh! I don't need to – no, more properly, I don't have TIME to negotiate with these dim-witted idiots!"

The leader of the salamander demons gave him a fierce hiss.

"Demons," Miroku addressed, approaching them carefully,

"maybe the woman that you seek is not of this village. There are many other villages that surround ours –"

One salamander that hung from a tree interrupted him.

"Nay, we know that this is the one particular village that the great master himself has been observing for days on end. We have never seen him in such a state before. Simply put, he is love-struck with the human that resides there"

"You needn't talk so much Koko-un, the master himself will have your head" croaked the leader.

Miroku continued, "Then if you really insist that this mysterious girl resides here – perhaps I can help…."

Even with all the gravity and tension before him, he couldn't keep his perverted self sealed.

Inuyasha frowned at Miroku.

"You punks better not be talking about Kagome, there's no damn way I'm letting your filthy bunch even get near her." Inuyasha snorted as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Then who is this lady that you all refer to?" questioned Miroku

All the salamander demons replied in one united chorus.

"The Lady Rin"

Inuyasha and Miroku groaned…..

Not again?!

Subsequently there was a rustling amongst the thick parts of the brushes.

Whatever it was, it was headed towards them – fast.

As a natural reflex, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga as it transformed into its' oversized form.

Miroku braced his staff in front of him.

The salamander demons tensed.

"Oh, that was sharp – oo that was even sharper, ow! –" came a feminine voice from the thickets.

First to emerge were her big, innocent, doe-like brown eyes, then along with the rest of her body, revealing a simple, but no doubt costly kimono that was slightly off blue. The kimono she wore was starting to get smaller due to her growth spurt, making the ridged lines of her developing body look even more emphasized….

"Hi Miroku! – and Inuyasha! You're both back! We missed you!" She greeted them warmly, giving them a big smile. Then, seeing the salamander demons, she froze.

"What's going on?"

Miroku blinked, so did Inuyasha.

"Rin? What are you doing so far from the village?!" questioned Inuyasha

"Fellas!" the lead demon started. "that's her! Now is our chance!"

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Miroku.

With that, the half-demon and the monk attacked at the charging demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rika, the cat-demon seamstress, sat quite contentedly at a quiet corner of her kimono store, sewing a new design for a new kimono that had been specially specified by one of her customers.

The design was that of a landscape with a towering mountain, partially hidden by clouds, at the foot of the mountain was a forest and a river teeming with life – that was all under the influence of the setting sun, giving the silk fabric a warm, reddish color that was simply astounding to look at.

She was proud to be known for what she did.

The demon world adored her handiwork as if the very objects that she sowed on the fabric would come to life at any moment, at the human species, however, only those in the very first-class positions could afford her creations.

Sewing and tailoring was what she was born to do. It gave her strange peace and comfort every time she worked.

Soon, but expectedly, her dreamy trance of sowing was broken, she twitched her furry cat-like ears (she IS a cat-demon after all), the hairs on her neck stood and she could feel the prickling of cold sweat all over her humanoid form.

She knew this reaction, although she had no control over it, that _**he**_ was coming.

His overpowering youki made her sick to the stomach, she sensed that he was circling somewhere overhead – the great dog demon lord – Sesshoumaru.

She always disliked the dog demons' species – which was understandable – but this particular one, the most powerful and feared of them all, had a strange habit of stopping at her place once every month, for the last five years, to buy the finest, not to mention costliest, kimono that she sold.

At his first visits, she thought it was a mere chance of oddness that such a deadly – save handsome, – demon lord was involved in a trifling task such as purchasing a small kimono, obviously, for a young girl.

But as his visits increased, so did the gossips and the rumors of the customers, mostly from other envious demonesses, that the gifts were for a human…

The size of the kimonos he bought increased each month, confirming the rumors, soon, the size that he most recently purchased, was that of a young woman's. No longer that of a child's.

With each kimono that he bought, the gossips also notched up to the levels.

It all started with, 'Maybe it's for a darling relative of his' to 'The young human girl that he had fallen madly in love with' to 'It won't be long before she'll be fat with his hanyou pups – just give it a few more years' followed by a trail of malicious laughter.

Rika hastily put aside her current activity and stood up to collect a small pile of flat boxes – three to be exact – and set them on the table where she did her business transactions.

She uncovered each one carefully, revealing first-rate kimonos that she correctly assumed would be the size that he would be looking for.

He circled above the seamstresses' abode from the sky for a few minutes, extending his keen senses to the area.

He could _see_ that she didn't have the usual amount of crowds,

He could _sense_ that there wasn't much activity inside – although he could _smell_ her presence.

_Good._ He thought. _I will be able to deal with her quickly. _

He brought his feet to a gentle touch-down on the mossy ground, the smell of earth hit his sensitive senses full force, he couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Jakken, we have arrived." he referred to his vassal, who had fallen asleep on his pelt hanging from his right shoulder,

He appreciated the peace and quiet that was provided in place of Jakken's scratchy voice that always hurt his sensitive ears….

"Hai Milord! We have –" he was cut short as he tumbled to the ground, his Staff of Two Heads landing squarely on top of his green, bald head.

" – arrived." He finished with a groan.

Sesshoumaru started walking briskly towards the seamstresses' hut leaving Jakken to admire the new large bump on his own head.

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for me!" Jakken ran toward his master with his tiny legs – unable to catch up.

He slid the shoji open and entered.

The cat demoness bowed face-flat to the rug, although she knew that she was of more benefit to him alive than dead, she still feared the very mention of his name.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru, may I present to you my finest and newest kimonos."

The dog demon lord carefully examined the contents of each box – they were the very finest indeed, he agreed as he slid his finger on the material at the first one he examined.

It was light brown, almost beige in color, very pleasant to the eyes and was adorned with the sight of sakura flower petals being blown and caressed by the wind.

It was welcoming to look at, _but it simply would not suite her._ He thought.

The second one was even more striking to look at, as he scanned over it and relaxed his eyes on the cooling green pigment that it possessed. Its' design was that of green lily pads and pink water lilies, random fishes swimming through them with their shiny golden, scales.

He stared at it for a bit….

Something told him it wasn't the pick either.

_This is ridiculous. Why should it concern me so much? She practically thanks me for anything I give her… _

_Why do I even care? Am I not a cruel and fearsome Lord? And a demon no less…_

The question haunted him for as long as ever since he revived the girl with his Tenseiga. What gave him pure frustration was that no matter how hard he scoured his mind for a decent answer. He simply could not come up with one.

_She is simply my ward…_he concluded.

The final kimono caught his eye the most.

It was in the deep, pleasant hue of orange, patterned with golden butterflies. The hue reminded him of the sun – the very element she emanated with her nature.

And somehow, it was perfect.

He could imagine her in it.

The jade-colored obi was patterned with the same butterflies. The kimono itself was long and flowing.

"That kimono, Milord, is the finest of them all – "

The cat demoness interrupted his thoughts.

"It is made out of mulberry silk – the top of the line"

"Hn."

"This will be the one then." The demon lord spoke. His voice as cold as ever.

"You have an excellent taste, Milord." Rika stated bluntly.

Jakken, who was staring at Sesshoumaru in some strange awe this whole time, was unusually quiet, – again.

"Pay up, Jakken." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Ah – yes, Milord."

Rika carefully ribboned the box and handed it to the toad demon.

She saw his magnificent back as he turned to leave.

She carefully leaned over to the impling.

"Toad demon," she quietly started.

Jakken looked up.

"Are you referring to me?" asked the surprised imp.

"Of course, who else? – I would like to ask you a question."

"Make it quick woman."

"Is your master trying to woo a human?"

Jakken couldn't believe his ears,

"Why – wha – How dare you to ask such a degrading question about Milord!" he stuttered.

"Why, had he heard that, your worthless head would be rolling on the ground by now! He would never fall for such shameful creatures that are even way down below his feet!"

"Then why does he seem to take special care and attention on the human girl? She is growing quite beautiful, last I heard. Her beauty has spread far and wide."

At this point Jakken was quite shocked with Rika's persistency.

"I – ah – His affairs are not to be of any of your concern!"

But deep inside, he too, had questioned it for some time.

The great Lord Sesshoumaru had heard every bit of tittle-tattle Rika had with his demon ears.

It was hard to miss it since what they called 'whispering' was practically normal 'talking' to him.

"Jakken!"

"Yes – Milord!"

"Let's go."

As soon as Jakken had hold of his master's pelt, Sesshoumaru leaped for the skies.

The package was tucked safely in Jakken's small arms, as it his life depended on it.

In a few days they would be there.

Jakken noticed a light expression on his master's face, which was rare.

_Could it be possible that the thought of our next destination – enlightens him?_

_Surely the girl is just his ward – right?_

Thoughts in turmoil, he was once more unusually quiet, which for some reason, Sesshoumaru found it discomforting – not that he needed to hear Jakken's irritating voice, but it was out of character for him…..

He glanced at his vassal, which he could so easily read, like pages of a book.

His thoughts were obviously up to something – something about the conversation he had with the seamstress.

He frowned slightly.

He better not be fantasizing about the idea...

An unwelcomed growl escaped his throat. He knew all about the rumors ever since it was born.

He could tolerate it for now, but not for long…..

So, what do you people think? Pls. review! I would like to make the story reader-friendly, and easy to understand.

Forgive me for any grammar/punctuation mistakes. As you can probably tell by now, my story is a compilation of several other SessxRin fanfics – that is, molded into MY style of writing….

Again, all criticism is accepted, (please don't make me cry either )…..

I know that this is story off to a monotonous start, since I have to do a good background. But I promise. Intrigue, drama and the story's main plot will be springing to life within the next chapter or so… (remember when 'green eyes watched her in a distance?)

and oh, did I put too much 'scene' into Lord Fluffy buying Rin a kimono?

I don't mean to depict Sesshoumaru like a big softie, (he is a demon after all)

But his character IS, by far, the hardest to write about…..

Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but—I'm back! And yes, I tried to review ASAP but things are unstable around here, with all the packing and the moving, and my baby bro taking all my time…._

_Ahh… Thanks for the reviews! I see that I have a couple readers already! As for the intrigue that I promised? Read on!_

_(Cut intro)Chapter 3_

The next few days in the village was a series of bombardments from the demons that sought out for Rin's hand in marriage – human suitors too – but when they found out that the girl they were after was in league with a demon lord that possessed a formidable standing, their feverish desires of winning over the young maiden immediately withered.

Like those who expected to see a rainbow, but got struck by lightning instead….

The real challenge lay on the demons that attempted to take her. First, the salamander demons, next came an eye-catching leader of a prominent moth demon tribe, a wizard that had the ability to bend fire; and the latest one? A trio of treacherous ninja demons that got the best of Inuyasha's cantankerous temper.

Inuyasha got so peeved one time that he loudly proposed that he'd wound Rin's pretty face, that way – he reasoned – they wouldn't have to worry about 'shepherding' her all the time, the demons would stop coming to the village to clay claims on her, and lastly, it would increase her safety since she couldn't sit still on one place for very long…

He was immediately cut short by Kagome's '_sit boy'_.

"That's not a very sensible suggestion Inuyasha, it's not Rin's fault that all this is happening, besides – she's this village's pride, think how angry all of us will be. And another thing is that I simply can't imagine what Sesshoumaru will do to us – especially _you_ – since he's left her in our care, and lastly, you just need to cool down…"

Inuyasha pouted off up on some high tree, more piqued than ever…

...^...^...^...

"Now this is a wild clover, tis' very useful for poultices and is very potent when its' roots are ground for tea."

Kaede talked as she educated Rin about the herbs, their uses and their purposes as they walked in the forest of Inuyasha.

Rin was walking close behind the priestess, taking every chance she had to be outdoors. Clutching a basket filled with harvested herbs, she bent down to study the clover and inhaled its' sweet scent.

Suddenly she noticed something.

Not far away from where she was admiring the herb, was a blossoming wild lily, it was pale and had purple freckles adorning its' petals.

It was striking – yet pure. But there was more.

Looking around beside it was another plant – a stunning plant, its' thick stems possessed an eccentric, almost venomous pigment of green, with sharp long thorns growing in every direction, the leaves having extraordinary dark, magenta stripes and the flowers that grew from it had a silvery appearance…

And it possessively entwined itself with and around the wild lily, forming a thorny, fear-provoking barrier.

Protecting it from the creatures that wanted to pluck it off…

Protecting it from the envious weeds that threatened to choke it…

_Such protection,_ Rin thought, _even separates such beauty from its own kind… _

_Hmmm…this plant – it reminds me of Lord Sesshoumaru…_

She reached out to touch the thorny plant but was abruptly stopped by Lady Kaede's voice.

"Rin! Catch up now will ye? We have to make it back to the village before the dark sets in."

Rin quickly loped across the forest and took her proper walking stance behind Kaede.

"Uh, Lady Kaede, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my child?"

"How will I know when I – I'm ready to be _married_?"

The old miko stopped on her tracks, she knew that sometime, the subject was going to be raised.

"Ah, yes, how will ye know? You will know when ye can provide a confident 'yes' to these questions; 'Will I be able to live without him?' 'Will I go wherever he goes and stick by his side no matter what?' Those are the questions, my child. – Of course accompanied by a quickening of your heart" added the priestess with a kind, humorous smile.

Rin smiled back, absorbing the advice.

"Lady Kaede, why is it that you remained unmarried?"

Kaede just turned her feet and continued walking towards the village.  
The young lady had just unknowingly pinched her heart. She pretended not to hear her.

She _did not_ answer….

She _could not_ answer…..

…^…..^…..^…..

_A pair of emerald eyes scanned the horizon…_

_The clouds were beneath his feet at a superior height._

_Sensing heightening premonition in the atmosphere, he handled the hilt of his Kogarasumaru tightly. An eminent sword that could shape-shift. _

_His eyes narrowed as the atmosphere grew thicker._

_The air was soon filled of the familiar yet fatal aura that belonged to his oncoming opponent._

_All of a sudden, a great demonic beast appeared, emerging from the clouds…_

_It was the great dragon that ruled the four-corners of the great endless skies. He had unique markings that resembled swirls of wind – and destruction._

_His size was so great that his entire, colossal body could not be seen from a single standpoint._

_He was one of the last great taiyoukai of his kind._

_Provoked by a single fox-demon that paralleled his prominence…_

_The whole firmament seemed to tremble at the sound of his voice, his gargantuan dragon wings sending whirlpools of air with every stroke._

"_Ah, Dolga, you have finally decided to show your true colors! How amusing… after all these years that I have protected your clan's islands in the third corner of my realm, you dare to defy me?_

_Ha! Your astounding pride surpasses that of your sound reasoning! You will die today with nothing more than your own pride mocking you!"_

_The great dragon began summoning great cyclones of current into the wind… Increasing in fierceness every minute…_

"_It is not I who shows my true colors, but you, oh great deceiver." __A smooth, stalwart voice replied with unflinching confidence._

"_And as for the mention of death, your body may house immense amounts of force, but your innermost core is empty, hollow – void._

_Therefore, the only creature whose remains will fall to the surface – is your OVERGROWN HYDE OF INSATIABLE GREED FOR BLOOD!"_

_The battle began with the fox-demons' weapon transforming into a giant eclipse scythe that glowed black with purple stripes,_

_Size, force, the wind and crushing power were the great dragon taiyoukai's defenses._

_The fox demons' were light speed, weapon shifting, ultimate movements and the deadliest weapon – his intellect._

_The dragon let out an awesome roar, the skies began to envelope itself with a fearsome miasma – a miasma that a demon any less than Dolga himself would have been quickly overpowered._

"_You fight to conceal and defend your treacherous act of betrayal from your subjects! Setting up your brother like that – You are truly a murderer at heart, no less!" __Dolga declared through the roaring of winds about him, he could feel his claws growing in length from his hands…._

"_I stand here before you to defend my clan from your despotism, to preserve my clan's honorable past – and to shape my clan's future! _

_The great dragon roared again, provoked to its' zenith, he unleashed his deadliest tornadoes on Dolga, confident that he would be crushed with one blow…_

_But to his greatest surprise, his tornadoes gradually dissipated, as if they were being sucked up slowly from an even more potent source – the source, he soon found out was none other than the fox demon lord himself._

_Impressive_… _he thought._

_No one has ever been able to handle a fifth-degree attack of mine quite like that…_

_But the next thing the dragon saw was even more astounding._

_Lord Dolga…didn't make his winds disappear!_

_He ABSORBED all of it… _

_Before he could react, Dolga leaped up and threw hundreds of shiruken, small but deadly, star-like blades at the taiyokai, all saturated with his acidic poison._

_The enormous dragon let out a bellow of pain,_

_Dolga dodged and attacked with light-speed, but when he was hit by one of the dragon's stun attacks, he rapidly began losing altitude._

_He couldn't move, and the dragon was at his heels. Fangs gaping wide open._

_His innermost demon began to take over – as it usually did in times of sheer desperation. He could feel himself transforming into his true form; eyes turning from green to red, golden-blue fur that sprouted out of his skin as he transformed into a massive, lava-spewing, triple-tailed fox demon._

_Gaining new resolve, he quickly braced himself and scarped upward._

_The Dragon was waiting for him._

_But Dolga was prepared._

_Both of them began to gather horrendous amounts of demonic energy – the taiyokai with his winds and the fox demon with his searing lava._

_When the point came that they could not increase their fatal attacks anymore, they both fired. At the same split second._

_The dragon learned from his earlier damages that Dolga was not to be belittled or underestimated, therefore aiming his attack to counter his opponents'._

_Dolga, however, had a different aim._

_He knew what his decision would cost him… It would cost him great injury—or even claim his life. _

_But he didn't care._

_So at the last second, he repositioned his fire – to aim at the dragon's heart, leaving himself as a wide open hit the dragon's attack._

_He knew already that even with all the speed and caliber he possessed, that he would not be able to outrun or escape the attack aimed – not to him directly – but to counter his attack._

_When the great dragon saw the last minute strategy the wily fox demon performed, he tried to dodge it._

_But too late._

_He felt indescribable, scorching pain as the lava pierced his thick armor of scales, to his insides – to his heart._

_The potency of the acidic poison that the lava contained continuously ate up the dragon, from inside- out, he roared and bellowed in excruciating pain as he slowly turned to dust in thin air…_

_Defeated._

...^…..^…..^…..

The fox demon felt equal pain as he took the extensive damage that brought him into unconsciousness. Leaving him to fall from the sky in his true form.

Subsequently, his Kogarasumaru began to pulse, knowing that its' master was at the final stages of his life, it did something extraordinary.

It enveloped Dolga in a soft, green, spherical barrier, slowing his fall into a gentle descent.

The Kogarasumaru pulsed again. This time, for grief of the high possibility of losing his only true wielder.

Thinking, he landed his master softly in a forest, secure enough to hide the colossal fox-demon for the meantime.

The forest was close to a village, for some strange sensation, Kogarasumaru sensed that help would come from that strange village that coexisted with demons and half-demons.

The sun had begun to set, not only for the day, but in his master's life.

_It would only be a matter of time…_

...^…..^…..^…..

_Phew! This chapter was quite the challenge! So happy that it is now done. I don't write battle scenes very well so… let me know what you people think! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and support, they were what kept me going even when I felt like dropping the story ;-)_

_Oh, the more likes this chapter gets, the sooner the next one will be…. And yes, I'm quite the predictable, uninteresting author. I'm sure you readers can guess all too well what happens next! ;-)_


End file.
